conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Zulkavitan Armed Forces
History Beginnings The Zulkavitan Armed Forces were formed in 2007, about 7 days after Zulkavita's founding. Unifying the militaries of Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Belarus and the Ukraine, every soldier from each of those nations were unified under one military and all the equipment also was unified. When the country was unified, the Defence Minister, Colonel Dmitry Lyudishivoy, was given the task of reorganizing the Zulkavitan Armed Forces, in terms of regions, new units, new bases to be built and also the new training. The New German-Zulkavitan War The Zulkavitan Armed Forces got their first real test when, after relations deteriorated between New Germany and Zulkavita, which lead to war, the Zulkavitans planned to "liberate Poland". The Armed Forces made progress on the frontlines but after a few weeks, Zulkavita withdrew it's forces after agreeing to peace with New Germany. Since it was recent, classified information about the war will be revealed in 2018 by the Zulkavitan Defence Ministry. The Japanese-Zulkavitan War The Japanese-Zulkavitan War was really a major point for the Zulkavitan Armed Forces, as it was one of their major wars. The intense training of it's combat soldiers and their discipline paid off as they fought alongside the Russians to regain the Russian lands colonized by Japan. The Japanese-Zulkavitan War, officially, started with Operation Little Bear, when the Zulkavitan Airborne Forces dropped 4 Airborne divisions into Krasnoyarsk, because they planned to invade Japanese Russia to take back their lands. The mission was complete and the war escalated with Japan, the Taiping, Siberia and South East Asia gearing up for invasion. New Lyon also joined in the war. As Zulkavita geared up for war, politics and diplomacy got in the way as Everett, Zulkavita's newest ally, urged the Colonels to try for peace. The leadership reluctantly agreed for peace but the Emperor of Japan said that he would continue the war as Zulkavita turned down the offers of peace and that he would not rest until Zulkavita's government was replaced. Negotiations took place but ended in failure. This was the final step. Zulkavita and Japan's allies, were now at war. The war began with Japanese Army groups moving across the Russian lands to enter Zulkavita. Military Forces of the Zulkavitan Armed Forces The Zulkavitan Armed Forces are mostly based on the style of the Russian Armed Forces. The Size of the militaries then were: *Ukraine: 1,149,000 *Belarus: 72,940 *Latvia: 5,000 *Estonia: 71,600 *Lithuania: 107,000 Meaning that the Total Amount Troops of the Zulkavitan Armed Forces are 1,405,540 troops. Males serve in all parts of the military as well as Females, due to the Military Equal Service Act of 2008. Military Organisation Military Regions and Sectors of Zulkavitan Army Military Regions are mainly positioned in the former countries, usually having about 1 Army and 10 Divisions in it, while Sectors are certain parts of the countries or even entire cities, with about 4 Divisions in the regions or the cities. *The Ukrainian Military Region *The Belorussian Military Region *The Lithuanian Military Region *The Latvian Military Region *The Estonian Military Region *The Minsk Military Sector *The Kiev Military Sector *The Vilnius Military Sector *The Riga Military Sector *The Tallinn Military Sector *The Crimean Military Sector Navy Ports of the Zulkavitan Navy Air Force Bases of the Zulkavitan Air Force Armies of the Zulkavitan Army The Zulkavitan 1st Guards Army. The Zulkavitan 2nd Guards Army. The Zulkavitan 3rd Guards Army. The Zulkavitan 4th Guards Army. Fleets of the Zulkavitan Navy Air Force Air Squadrons and Groups The Zulkavitan Army The Zulkavitan Army are the ground forces of Zulkavita and are responsible for ground operations. Infantry Weaponry: *Makarov PM Pistol *AK-74 Assault Rifle *AK-101 Assault Rifle *AKS-74u Carbine *RPK Light Machine Gun *RPD Light Machine Gun *PK Machine Gun *NSV machine gun *Dragunov SVD sniper rifle *RPG-7 Rocket Propelled Grenade *RPG-29 Rocket Propelled Grenade *AT-4 Spigot Anti Tank Guided Missile *AT-5 Spandrel Anti Tank Guided Missile *AT-13 Saxhorn-2 Anti Tank Guided Missile *AGS-17 Automatic grenade launcher *SPG-9 Recoilless rifle Tanks: *T-55 (Reserve) *T-62 (Reserve) *T-64 *T-72 *T-80 *T-84 *T-90 Tank *Black Eagle Tank Infantry Fighting Vehicles: *BMP-1 *BMP-2 *BMP-3 *BMD-1 *BMD-2 Armored Personal Carriers: *BTR-60 *BTR-70 *BTR-80 *BTR-90 APC *BTR-3 *BTR-4 *BTR-94 *MT-LB *BTR-D Recon Vehicles: *BRDM-2 Towed Artillery: *D-20 (152mm Towed Gun-Howitzer) *D-30 (122mm Howitzer) *152mm gun 2A36 Self Propelled Artillery: *2S1 Gvozdika *2S3 Akatsiya *2S5 Giatsint-S *2S7 Pion *2S9 Nona *2S19 Msta Multiple Launch Rocket Systems: *BM-21 Grad *BM-27 Uragan *BM-30 Smerch *TOS-1 MLRS Anti Aircraft Weaponry: *SA-13 Gopher (Missile) *SA-19 (Guns/Missiles) *ZSU-23-4 (Guns) *SA-18 (MANPADS) *SA-8 *SA-9 *S-300 *SA-11 *SA-15 *SA-19 Army Aviation: *Mil Mi-2 *Mil Mi-6 *Mil Mi-8 *Mil Mi-17 *Mil Mi-24 *Mil Mi-26 *Kamov Ka-60 transport helicopter The Zulkavitan Navy The Zulkavitan Navy are naval forces responsible for naval operations in the Baltic and the Black Sea. Ships: *Admiral Kuznetsov class aircraft carrier (the Varyag). Soon to arrive in 3 weeks *Krivak class frigate *Grisha class corvette *Pauk class corvette *Polnocny class landing ship *Ropucha class landing ship *Alligator class landing ship *Slava class cruiser *Kara class cruiser *Kashin class destroyer *Sovremenny class Destroyer Submarines: *Foxtrot class submarine *Kilo class submarine Naval Aviation: *Beriev Be-12 ASW aircraft *Ka-25 *Ka-27 *Ka-29 *Mil Mi-14 *MiG-29 *Su-25 Other Equipment used in the Navy: *Zubr class LCAC The Zulkavitan Air Force Fighters: *MiG-23 *Su-27 *MiG-29 *Su-30 Fighter *Su-35 fighter Bombers: *Su-24 *Su-34 Attack Aircraft: *Su-25 Transport Aircraft: *II-76 *An-124 *An-70 *An-12 *An-24 *An-26 *An-72 *Tu-134 (Used for VIPs) Specialised aircraft: *II-78 Aerial Refueling aircraft *Beriev A-50 AWACS The Zulkavitan Airborne Forces The Zulkavitan Airborne Forces are viewed as the elite forces, the spherehead of any attack. The Zulkavitan Airborne forces have the most elite training and are actually the most politically indoctrinated. In Battle, they are flown in by II-76s, other aircraft or helicopters. The Zulkavitan Airborne have seen action in Operation Bear, which they dropped out of II-76s to secure Krasnoyarsk from Japanese forces. The Zulkavitan Special Forces Modeled on the Russian Spetznaz, it's activities are in absolute secrecy. They saw action during the Assault on Dalian and the Seizure of the Varyag Aircraft Carrier. Future Equipment Category:ZulkavitaCategory:Organizations